Clear Sky and Wind Sprint/Gallery
Common Ground Clear Sky and Wind Sprint arrive S9E6.png Quibble Pants introducing Clear Sky S9E6.png Quibble "the most amazing pony" S9E6.png Rainbow Dash interrupts the cute moment S9E6.png Rainbow "you've met Daring Do" S9E6.png Rainbow Dash "no offense" S9E6.png Clear Sky "none taken" S9E6.png Clear Sky "when it comes to describing" S9E6.png Clear Sky "a little exaggeration's normal" S9E6.png Clear Sky "I feel the same way about you" S9E6.png Quibble and Clear Sky nuzzling noses S9E6.png Wind Sprint making a sickened face S9E6.png Rainbow wondering who Wind Sprint is S9E6.png Clear Sky introducing her daughter S9E6.png Quibble "she is pretty amazing, too!" S9E6.png Quibble picking up Wind Sprint S9E6.png Quibble puts Wind Sprint on his back S9E6.png Clear Sky "thank Quibble for camping out" S9E6.png Wind Sprint gives a halfhearted thanks S9E6.png Quibble Pants "no problem" S9E6.png Quibble picking up Wind Sprint again S9E6.png Quibble sets Wind Sprint down in a chair S9E6.png Quibble holding the museum brochure S9E6.png Quibble reading the museum brochure S9E6.png Quibble "evolution of the buck basket" S9E6.png Quibble Pants "oh, wow!" S9E6.png Quibble shows brochure to Wind Sprint S9E6.png Wind Sprint hears the stadium crowd S9E6.png Wind Sprint "I'd rather see the game" S9E6.png Wind Sprint walks away in annoyance S9E6.png Clear Sky calling Wind Sprint back S9E6.png Clear Sky pulls Wind back telekinetically S9E6.png Clear Sky "be a little more appreciative!" S9E6.png Sky and Wind glaring; Quibble nervous S9E6.png The Buckball Hall of Fame opens S9E6.png Quibble gestures for Wind to enter museum S9E6.png Quibble, Sky, Wind, and RD enter the museum S9E6.png Rainbow "wanted to skip the museum, too" S9E6.png Quibble glares at Rainbow for her remark S9E6.png Rainbow Dash "I promised a friend" S9E6.png Wind Sprint "all of them?" S9E6.png Quibble, Sky, and RD look back at Wind S9E6.png Quibble "why don't we split up?" S9E6.png Wind Sprint walks ahead of Quibble S9E6.png Wind and Sky continue through museum S9E6.png Quibble observing Clear Sky and Wind Sprint S9E6.png Clear Sky waving at Quibble Pants S9E6.png Wind Sprint looking at a museum exhibit S9E6.png Wind Sprint looking at the fourth wall S9E6.png Wind Sprint glaring at Quibble again S9E6.png Rainbow "I've totally got your flank" S9E6.png Clear Sky finds Quibble stuck in a bucket S9E6.png Clear Sky trying to help Quibble Pants S9E6.png Quibble stands with bucket stuck on him S9E6.png Wind Sprint looks at 'evolution of buckball' S9E6.png Rainbow Dash appears next to Wind Sprint S9E6.png Rainbow "harder to play with apples" S9E6.png Wind Sprint asking "you play?" S9E6.png Rainbow Dash pointing at a portrait S9E6.png Rainbow "takes up most of my time" S9E6.png Wind Sprint "you're Rainbow Dash?" S9E6.png Wind Sprint "my dad was a great flyer" S9E6.png Rainbow Dash "you don't say" S9E6.png Rainbow chats up Quibble to Wind Sprint S9E6.png Clear Sky trying to pull bucket off of Quibble S9E6.png Clear Sky frees Quibble from the bucket S9E6.png Clear Sky notices Quibble crash off-screen S9E6.png Wind Sprint "if you say so" S9E6.png Rainbow smacks her face with her wing S9E6.png RD, Quibble, Sky, and Wind in museum gift shop S9E6.png Rainbow "seen enough of this museum" S9E6.png Rainbow "let's go watch some buckball!" S9E6.png Quibble Pants "that sounds awesome!" S9E6.png Quibble "I got you a little surprise" S9E6.png Gift bag placed in front of Wind Sprint S9E6.png Wind Sprint looks inside the gift bag S9E6.png Wind Sprint receives a big book S9E6.png Wind Sprint uninterested in the book S9E6.png Quibble Pants "not just a book" S9E6.png Quibble holding up buckball almanac S9E6.png Quibble flips through almanac's pages S9E6.png Wind Sprint gives a sarcastic "wow" S9E6.png Quibble Pants geeking out a little S9E6.png Quibble laughs; no one else is amused S9E6.png Quibble giving the almanac to Wind S9E6.png Wind still uninterested in the almanac S9E6.png Wind Sprint gives uncertain "thanks?" S9E6.png Quibble notices Wind's lack of interest S9E6.png Quibble Pants "I could hold it for you" S9E6.png Wind "can we go to the game now?" S9E6.png Clear Sky "sure, honey" S9E6.png Wind Sprint leaving the gift shop S9E6.png Clear Sky "the book was sweet" S9E6.png Clear Sky "everything's gonna be fine" S9E6.png Clear Sky kisses Quibble on the cheek S9E6.png Clear Sky leaving the gift shop S9E6.png Exterior view of the buckball stadium S9E6.png RD, Quibble, Sky, and Wind approach the stadium S9E6.png Quibble "not saying it's a terrible idea" S9E6.png Wind Sprint looping through the air S9E6.png Wind gets in line to go in the stadium S9E6.png Clear Sky and Wind Sprint watching buckball S9E6.png Wind Sprint "the players from Ponyville" S9E6.png Sky and Wind hear Quibble's voice S9E6.png Quibble joins Sky and Wind in the stands S9E6.png Clear Sky "watch the tournament together" S9E6.png Quibble "I've just been arranging" S9E6.png Quibble "a few of my close friends" S9E6.png Quibble Pants "from Team Ponyville" S9E6.png Wind Sprint grinning at Quibble Pants S9E6.png Quibble Pants "if Wind's up for it" S9E6.png Wind Sprint grins excitedly at Clear Sky S9E6.png RD, Quibble, and Sky entering the field S9E6.png Clear Sky "you're trying too hard" S9E6.png Wind Sprint "this is so great!" S9E6.png Wind Sprint doing an excited backflip S9E6.png Wind Sprint "the best players out there!" S9E6.png Rainbow "you can thank Quibble" S9E6.png Rainbow nudging Wind with her elbow S9E6.png Wind Sprint smiling at Rainbow Dash S9E6.png Wind Sprint hears Pinkie approaching S9E6.png Pinkie runs up to meet Quibble Pants S9E6.png Wind Sprint raising her eyebrow S9E6.png Quibble Pants a little lost for words S9E6.png Clear Sky "even sportsponies agree" S9E6.png Clear Sky puts a hoof around Quibble Pants S9E6.png Wind Sprint groaning audibly S9E6.png Wind Sprint "isn't the same as being one" S9E6.png RD, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Quibble on the buckball field S9E6.png Rainbow Dash "I guess you'll find out" S9E6.png Wind Sprint "what do you mean?" S9E6.png Rainbow Dash "it's time we told Wind" S9E6.png Rainbow "about your next surprise" S9E6.png Clear Sky "Wind really doesn't need" S9E6.png Quibble Pants tugging on his collar S9E6.png Wind Sprint "is it another book?" S9E6.png Rainbow Dash "more awesomer than that!" S9E6.png Rainbow Dash "against Team Ponyville!" S9E6.png Quibble has a very bad feeling about this S9E6.png Quibble, Wind, and Snips on a buckball team S9E6.png Close-up on smiling Wind Sprint S9E6.png Close-up on determined Wind Sprint S9E6.png Wind Sprint picking up a buckball S9E6.png Wind Sprint tossing a buckball S9E6.png Wind Sprint smiling with pride S9E6.png Wind Sprint picks up a lot of buckballs S9E6.png Wind Sprint holding a lot of buckballs S9E6.png Wind Sprint tossing a lot of buckballs S9E6.png All of Wind Sprint's buckballs land in the bucket S9E6.png Two buckball teams about to play S9E6.png Quibble and Wind about to play together S9E6.png Wind Sprint excited; Quibble Pants nervous S9E6.png Ponies cheering for the two buckball teams S9E6.png Wind Sprint excited to play buckball S9E6.png Wind Sprint looking mad at Quibble S9E6.png Quibble and Pinkie start the next match set S9E6.png Wind Sprint intercepts the buckball S9E6.png Wind Sprint holding the buckball S9E6.png Quibble Pants open for a pass S9E6.png Wind Sprint about to throw the ball S9E6.png Wind Sprint hearing Fluttershy S9E6.png Wind Sprint throws the ball to Quibble S9E6.png Quibble looking utterly humiliated S9E6.png Wind Sprint flutters away in frustration S9E6.png Quibble and Pinkie start the third match set S9E6.png Buckball falls toward the stadium field S9E6.png Split screen of Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Wind S9E6.png Buckball goes flying over Wind Sprint S9E6.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Wind see ball go flying S9E6.png Wind Sprint looking so disappointed S9E6.png Quibble complaining to the referee S9E6.png Wind Sprint "you're not a sportspony!" S9E6.png Wind "it's not fun playing this game with you!" S9E6.png Wind Sprint running away in anger S9E6.png Clear Sky looking mad at Quibble S9E6.png Quibble "trying to get her to like me" S9E6.png Clear Sky "I told you you didn't need to" S9E6.png Clear Sky "have to rethink all of this" S9E6.png Clear Sky walking away from Quibble S9E6.png Wind and Sky back in the museum S9E6.png Wind Sprint still bitter toward Quibble S9E6.png Wind Sprint "I don't like him" S9E6.png Wind Sprint "why do you like him?" S9E6.png Clear Sky "because he's kind" S9E6.png Clear Sky "and smart" S9E6.png Clear Sky "his friends certainly seem to care" S9E6.png Clear Sky "always a good sign" S9E6.png Wind Sprint "how many ponies care" S9E6.png Wind Sprint "make me forget about Dad" S9E6.png Wind Sprint turns away in bitterness S9E6.png Clear Sky sympathizing with Wind Sprint S9E6.png Clear Sky "Quibble's trying too hard" S9E6.png Clear Sky "doesn't want you to stop" S9E6.png Clear Sky "he just wants you to like him" S9E6.png Clear Sky "enough room in your heart" S9E6.png Quibble catches up with Wind and Sky S9E6.png Quibble "I have a confession to make" S9E6.png Quibble making an embarrassing confession S9E6.png Quibble "really not all that sporty" S9E6.png Quibble grinning with embarrassment S9E6.png Clear Sky feigning shock S9E6.png Wind Sprint smiling with amusement S9E6.png Quibble apologizing to Wind Sprint S9E6.png Quibble Pants "I guess it backfired" S9E6.png Quibble "think we could start over?" S9E6.png Wind Sprint raising a skeptical eyebrow S9E6.png Quibble "watch some of the tournament" S9E6.png Quibble "teach me some sports stuff" S9E6.png Wind Sprint looking back at her mother S9E6.png Wind Sprint giving Quibble a chance S9E6.png Wind Sprint explains buckball basics S9E6.png Quibble "I'll try to remember that" S9E6.png Quibble "but I probably won't" S9E6.png Quibble pointing to Pinkie Pie S9E6.png Wind Sprint "how did you know that?" S9E6.png Quibble showing almanac to Wind S9E6.png Quibble holding a blowing leaf S9E6.png Wind Sprint "this book's kind of cool" S9E6.png Quibble crying tears of happiness S9E6.png Quibble Pants looks over at Clear Sky S9E6.png Quibble "you're thinking of calling it quits" S9E6.png Quibble Pants "but Wind and I" S9E6.png Quibble "just made a connection!" S9E6.png Clear Sky "what are you talking about?" S9E6.png Quibble "you wanted to rethink things" S9E6.png Clear Sky answering "yeah!" S9E6.png Clear Sky looking over at Rainbow S9E6.png Clear Sky "so Wind would like you" S9E6.png Quibble Pants slack-jawed S9E6.png Quibble Pants nervously grinning S9E6.png Quibble Pants spouting "oh!" S9E6.png Quibble Pants feigning ignorance S9E6.png Rainbow Dash like deer in headlights S9E6.png Rainbow Dash laughing nervously S9E6.png Rainbow Dash going "whaaaa" S9E6.png Rainbow Dash looks embarrassed S9E6.png Wind Sprint shows almanac to Sky S9E6.png Wind Sprint reading the almanac S9E6.png Clear Sky ruffling Wind's mane S9E6.png Wind Sprint "wouldn't be so bad" S9E6.png Quibble touched by Wind's words S9E6.png Clear Sky "you didn't need sportiness" S9E6.png Clear Sky giving an 'I-told-you-so' smile S9E6.png Rainbow "he still needed to buy her" S9E6.png Quibble and Clear Sky look at each other S9E6.png Quibble, Wind, and Sky all look amused S9E6.png Quibble Pants, Wind Sprint, and Clear Sky bonding S9E6.png The Last Problem Lots of side characters watch the ceremony S9E26.png Lots of side characters gasping in horror S9E26.png Rainbow Dash flying over a white screen S9E26.png Supporting characters on yellow background S9E26.png